


Milk Run

by ladyjax



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, run and gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Before they leave the Beta Quadrant, Michael has one last courier job to finish and brings Tilly along.  It's just a simple milk run, until it isn't.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Milk Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



> The set up for season 3 got my senses tingling, especially with a much more emotionally free Michael. I hope you enjoy!

Michael stood in the hangar looking at the bustling scene before her. The last time she’d been here, the battle with Control raged just beyond the force field and she was about to throw herself into the fray. Her body tingled with the memory of wearing the Red Angel suit; the way that time itself snatched her to and fro still a vivid memory a year later.

“Hey.”

Tilly stepped up beside her, rocking on her heels before settling. “Hey, yourself,” Michael replied. “Looking for me?”

“I was but since I’ve found you, then my work is done,” her younger colleague quipped. She giggled when Michael pitched an eyebrow. “Seriously though, we’ve got internal communications for the most part but there’s still a few dead spots.”

Understanding dawned on Michael. “And I take it this is one of them?”

“You’ve got it. Saru is calling a meeting of bridge officers and wanted me to grab you.”

Michael chuckle softly. “Consider me grabbed.” The pair left the hanger and headed for the transporter. As they walked, the ship hummed with life. When she and Book had found _Discovery_ , the Colony’s parasitic ice was determined not to let it go free. Sheer determination coupled with the ship’s tractor beam had pulled the ship up and into space. Tilly had been the first person to reach her once Michael had transported over.

Her warm, solid body immediately grounded Michael into the present and she wanted to hold on tight and bury her face into the riotous, red curs. Instead, she’d given herself over to the rest of the crew, their hugs and laughter a balm on her already fracturing soul.

Unfortunately the feeling of being unsettle remained.

Once they reached Saru’s ready room, Michael took her seat as did Tilly. “Thank you for joining us, Commander,” Saru intoned. “I trust Ensign Tilly explained about the communications issue.”

“She did,” Michael replied. “Repairs still going well?”

“They are. Enough so that we will probably be able to make the jump to Earth fairly soon.” Saru looked around at the assembled company. “I’m sure that we are in agreement that we must find out about the status of Starfleet.”

The remainder of the meeting continued in this vein, with everyone offering reports and opinions about what they needed to do to prepare for the journey. Once the meeting was over, Michael hung back.

“Sir, a moment?”

Saru looked at Michael. “Of course, Commander.” He gestured towards a seat in front of his desk and Michael took it gratefully. “What is on your mind?”

“I have one last delivery that I should make before we leave this quadrant,” Michael said. “It should be fairly quick since the planet, Degrev, is not too far from us.”

“This is highly irregular,” Saru said. He leaned back, studying Michael carefully. “But this is something personal, is it not?”

Michael nodded. “I don’t know when I’ll pass this way again and if that’s the case, I’d still like to leave my contacts with a good impression.”

Saru nodded. “Just in case, I take it.”

“Mmm, yes.”

She could see the wheels turning for Saru, weighing the work and reputation she built in her year away from them. “We will need all the allies we can get, so please return to us with all speed.”

Michael stood, relief evident on her face. “Thank you, I appreciate you understanding. Oh, and one other thing.”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I take Tilly along?”

**

They landed on Degrev near a small lake that was far from the local market. “Hopefully this won’t take long.” Michael said. Tilly watched as she slipped into the boss leather jacket that seemed to be as natural as Michael’s Starfleet uniform. She looked down at the clothes she’d worn on the Colony just as Michael finished her own preparations.

“You look fine.”

“You sure?” Tilly asked, suddenly nervous. “I look more space urchin than courier.”

Michael chuckled. “Trust me, sometimes space urchin is the way to go.”

Those words came back to Tilly about an hour later as Michael was hustling them along, looking over her shoulder periodically.

“Michael?”

“Just keep walking.”

Tilly quickened her steps then broke into a run behind Michael when a grunt and a shout that sounded very much like “Burnham!” went up behind them.

Michael grabbed Tilly by the hand and they dashed through the market.

Tilly's head whipped from one side to the other, trying to take in the sights that blossomed around her, before concentrating on the hold that Michael had on her hand. Those long, slim fingers had weapon callouses now, where less than a month ago, or in Michael’s case, a year, they were as smooth as Tilly's own.

“Michael, uh, can you tell me, oh excuse me,” Tilly waved futilely at one merchant who glared at her when she nearly tripped over a crate of something she couldn’t identify; there were tentacles. “Can you tell me where we’re going?”

“We are trying to avoid a certain someone who doesn’t exactly like me very much these days,” Michael tossed over her shoulder. “Which is why we’re going to dash in here.”

“Woo!” Tilly found herself suddenly whipped into a small shop and moved her head quickly so she could narrowly miss the dress that nearly smacked her in the face. “Give a girl some warning, Mikey!”

She was led further into the shop and blew out a breath when Michael finally stopped. Michael turned then to look at Tilly. Her eyes were bright and dancing and she grinned.

“We can wait it out here for a little while.”

Suddenly a booming voice called out, “Of course, you can wait. I would be insulted if you did not!” The clothes rustled and a large personage pushed their way through. “I was hoping I would see you again, Michael Burnham!” The being sported two sets of eyes in a purple face, and was draped in a green tunic with beautiful designs.

Michael placed her hands together and sketched a quick bow. “Zavaha, the feeling is mutual. No worry, trouble will pass and then my friend and I can leave.” She rummaged in her satchel and pulled out a package wrapped in what looked like brown paper. Handing it over, she said, “I’m not sure when I’ll be passing this way again so I wanted to make sure you got that. Sorry I was late.”

Zavaha waved a near-hand at Michael. “Bah, I know you never miss making your run. Should this be the last time I see you, then I wish you well.”

They then turned their attention to Tilly. “Ah, a new friend!” Two sets of eyes scanned her up and down, taking in the thick, somewhat ratty sweater and dark pants. “This,” they swept a hand towards her person. “This will not do.” They bustled away, and Tilly looked at Michael inquiringly.

“What’s going on?”

Michael pulled up a hassock and sat down, making herself comfortable. “You might want to settle in. Zavaha isn’t going to let you leave without some new clothes.”

“A new..wait, Michael...I can’t accept that...oh, hey, hi again.” Tilly pivoted from emotion to emotion just as Zavaha came back with a bundle of fabric in their arms.

“You can accept what I offer as it is a gift,” Zavaha said succinctly. The bundle transformed into a beautiful dress; thick, loose, made from a fabric that looked very much like velvet.

“Oh,” Tilly whispered. “That’s beautiful.” She reached out only to stop and look at Zavaha. “May I?”

Two pairs of eyes rolled in the universal sign that Tilly recognized as, “Of course you can silly.”

“It is for you,” Zavaha replied, “so you must touch it to make sure that it suits you.”

Michael leaned back on the hassock, her eyes never leaving the other woman’s form. She’d been Tilly's roommate for two years on Discovery and she’d never let her eyes linger where anyone else could see. This new world, this new time? She intended to look her fill.

Tilly shucked off the sweater and tossed it Michael then patiently let Zavaha help her into the loose, burgundy-colored garment. It looked very much like a caftan but clever ties and catches cinched the waist, suddenly giving the dress structure. A long scarf was quickly wound around Tilly's bright curls concealing most of them. Zavaha added a cape then stood back to admire their handiwork.

Michael got up from her seat and walked over. “I like it.” She turned Tilly toward a mirror. The colors complimented her in a way that nothing in the past ever had.

“I love it.” Tilly said, looking at Zavaha. “Thank you.”

“A little camouflage will go a long way in getting you where you need to go,” Zavaha replied. “Go! Go and have a wonderful life.”

Michael slipped towards the front, looked around and came back. “I think the coast is clear. Ready?”

“Ready.”  
***

Tilly stood on the shore’s edge and pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. The setting sun tinged the purple sky with flecks of gold which was reflected back in the lake. A low footfall on the gravel made her turn slightly, a small smile teasing her lips.

“You take me to the best places, Commander.”

Michael stepped up next to Tilly, and gazed out at the water. “I do try,” she replied. “Seriously, you did great today.”

Tilly tipped her head back. “What? You mean the running, not screaming, more running, and then costuming?” She chuckled. “Somehow, I don’t think this is what Saru was expecting when he allowed me come along with you.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure this isn’t what he had in mind.”

“Regardless, you were amazing." Michael said. “Saru filled me in a little bit more about you working with him on the Colony. All the work you’ve done with Stamets. You're coming into your own.”

“Oh, go on.” Tilly felt her cheeks heat at the praise.

“You’ve grown so much and given you’re the last member of the Command Training Program left on the ship, it’s up to us to diversify your education.”

With that, Michael stopped as though searching for more to say.

Tilly noticed Michael’s slight hesitation. “So, this? Coming along with you on your delivery? Was just training?” A little flutter of unexpected disappoint fluttered in her belly.

Michael shook her head and took one of Tilly's hands in her own. “No, definitely not. I wanted the company. I wanted you to see a little of what I’ve seen since I’ve been here.”

Tilly noticed how Michael’s thumb rubbed over her knuckles and she swallowed. “You sound so serious, Michael.”

Michael tugged Tilly a little closer. “When I was flying through the wormhole,” she began, “I felt like I was powering through centuries. I felt the tug of _Discovery_ behind me, all of you flying along in my wake. The only thing that holding me together was that you were there, somewhere.”

“Oh, Michael.” Tilly reached up with her free hand hesitantly, then cupped Michael’s cheek. The tremor of skin beneath her hand stirred her.

“A tiny part of me regretted that there wasn’t enough to convince you not to come. That you should live out your life in the past along whatever lines fate had set. When I broke through on the other side and none of you were there with me, I just...I was lost. The only way I could make it was to reach out, to Book, to the world around me.”

“You changed,” Tilly whispered. She wanted to just hug, and hug this woman that she loved and admired but knew she needed to wait.

“I did. And I did let you go. But I want to come home.”

“You are home.”

Michael shook her head then leaned in and brushed her lips over Tilly's. When she leaned back, Tilly's mouth had dropped into an “O” of surprise.”

“Before I left, I told Spock that there would be people who would reach out to him and that he should reach back.” Michael swallowed. “I think it’s time I did the same.”

Suddenly, she had an armful of Tilly and a face buried in the crook of her neck. “So, ah, I’m just going to assume that the kiss was you reaching out?”

Michael’s laugh was all the answer that was needed.

Tilly lifted her head, and pressed her mouth to Michael's again, the kiss growing hot and deep as Michael's arms came around her, holding her tight.

Epilogue:

“Hey, wait up!”

Michael slowed her stride to let Tilly catch up with her. She took in her sweaty mien and damp clothing, and raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

“And good morning to you,” she said. “You’re up early. I missed you."

Tilly swept sweaty curls away from her face and let out a huff. “Georgiou decided I should start learning from her. Fighting skills? We started today. “

Michael snickered “Oh no.”

“Oh YES,” Tilly replied dramatically. “And I quote: ‘If you are going to be free-booting about the universe with Michael, I am determined to find what little bit of fighting spirit exists in that squishy little chattering body of yours. Every morning before Alpha Shift. One hour.’ She gazed at Michael. “It’s a very long hour.”

“I have no doubt.” She steered them down another hallway that would take them towards their quarters, adroitly moving around several crew members making repairs to the ship. “Let me ask you, regardless of the method, do you feel like you’re actually learning anything?”

They reached their quarters and walked in, whereupon Tilly fell down on her bed with a groan.

“In spite of the fact that she’s ready to gut me just for fun, yes, I am learning things,” she replied with her head planted in her pillow. “I just wish the things didn’t make everything hurt so much.” She rolled over slowly then sat up, her gaze taking in the boxes that sat on the other side of the room.

“Are those all yours?”

Michael turned and looked at the boxes. “Yes, Book dropped off the last of my things.” She sat down on the bed next to Tilly. “Want to help me unpack?”

“Yeah,” Tilly replied with a smile. “I’d love to.” She ran her hand over her coverlet then looked at Michael from beneath her lashes. "I'm also thinking we might want to talk to the quartermaster. Maybe requisition a new bed."

Michael reached out and teased Tilly's bottom lip with her thumb. At the light flick of tongue against her skin, she replied, "I like the sound of that."


End file.
